Cowardice
by Eclipse-Vamp
Summary: Garrett and Kate visit Alice and Jasper. When marriage is mentioned, things get awkward and Jasper tries to find out why. Written for WildWriter85.


**A/N: So, here's to you WildWriter85. I really enjoyed writing this. Tomorrow/today (August 16****th****) is the day I start school so updates will start to slow down. Sorry.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

**

* * *

Jasper POV**

"So, how's the vegetarian diet coming along?" Alice asked when our guests were settled in the couch.

Garrett and Kate were traveling around the world right now and had decided to stop by the small house Alice and I had moved into. Everyone in the Cullen family had grown tired of living the "human life" and had moved into separate secluded houses.

"It's definitely a challenge," Garrett laughed and Kate patted his hand tenderly.

"But he's doing well," Kate said. "See his eyes? They're orange now. He hasn't killed someone for . . . about two and a half months."

"Wow, that's great," Alice beamed.

"I remember how difficult it was for me," I said, my pride swelling slightly. I was stronger than someone.

"Big difference from the regular diet, eh?" Garrett laughed once more.

"How are your travels?" Alice asked. "Seen any nice areas?"

"Oh, yes," Kate gushed. "Some of my favorites were in Europe. France and England were amazing! It's so fascinating how different countries are. Oh, Germany was by far my favorite. Maybe we should move there, Garrett, when we get mar—I mean, when we decide to move again."

Kate looked down at her feet, uncomfortable. I looked at Garrett, but he seemed to not want to make eye contact. Alice and I exchanged worried glances.

"Oh!" Alice said, trying to take us away from the awkward silence. "Kate, Jasper and I finished painting and setting up our bedroom. You have to see it. We got the cutest curtains . . ."

She continued talking as she dragged Kate down the hallway and to our room.

"Garrett, what's going on?" I asked and Garrett looked up at me. A strand of his ponytail fell in front of his face as he smiled gravely.

"She wants to get married," he sighed.

"Well, that's great," I exclaimed. "Why on Earth are you not happy about that?"

"Kate even asked me," he continued, not seeming to have heard me. His eyes were far away, tortured, as if he was seeing Kate ask him right this very moment. "I told her I didn't know. How stupid was I? Sure, I fought in the Revolutionary War and I love adventure, but I'm a coward when it comes to love.

"I know it's hard for you to understand, seeing as you can feel others' emotions, but I need you to try, alright? I've never . . . _loved_ someone before I met Kate. Sure, there were awkward feelings for occasional pretty women, but not love. I just . . . I'm not sure if . . . if I'm loving her correctly. I don't know if what I do for her is what she _really wants_. What if she is just toying with me? Pitying my emotions for her?"

Garrett looked down at his feet, angry.

"I know exactly where you're coming from," I said after a few minutes of silence. "I went through it, too."

The red-orange eyes snapped up to meet my golden ones, shocked by my statement.

"Reading emotions didn't help me when I was first with Alice," I explained. "At that point, I didn't trust anything, so I doubted the love coming off of her. But I finally decided that I loved her as much as I could love anything in the universe. If that wasn't enough for her, then that would be fine by me. As long as she was happy."

Garrett pursed his lips, considering my words. He opened his mouth to say something before Kate and Alice walked into the room.

My wife winked at me before turning to Garrett.

"I know you boys want to talk about guy stuff," Alice started, "but you really should be on your way. You have to be on time for Carlisle and Esme's party."

"Oh, right," Garrett said. "We really should be on our way."

He and I both stood up and shook hands before Alice bombarded our guests with hugs.

"Safe travels," I said, giving Kate a hug.

"Goodbye, Jasper," she beamed, wrapping an arm around Garrett's waist.

They waved before walking out the door.

"Katie, I need to talk to you about something . . ." was the last thing I heard.

**

* * *

A/N: I love Garrett and Kate almost as much as Alice and Jasper. I hope you liked it, WildWriter85. Please review!**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)**


End file.
